


河伯

by sud_etoilee



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud_etoilee/pseuds/sud_etoilee
Summary: 愚溪第一人称。在永州。
Relationships: 刘柳





	河伯

**Author's Note:**

> 『重过楚地，乞湘水君转呈，  
> 愚溪足下：  
> 我要去做桂江了。  
> 元和十年仲夏，宗元白。』

“我说，你誊抄了十骚九赋投进来吧。这边形式自由，审阅不苛刻，没有长江神黄河神顶级期刊的习气——不对，”我清了清嗓，吐出萍藻，“投到水里，变成珠玉，助我早日化为蛟龙，还能在天上保你家门平安子孙福祚，这就叫互利互惠。”

蛟必须称为蛟龙，正如监察御史里行要酌情省略掉尾巴，永州员外司马绝不能称作吃白饭不上班的。这是对待副职的礼貌，默契。

我与柳公的初识比较尴尬，现在好歹时不时能聊几句，请他多投一些诗文予我。  
他刚从寺庙迁居过来的清晨，闲读贝叶书，落入溪水，咚。砸中后脑勺。等我气鼓鼓浮上去看是谁如此用功，他反倒好奇而期待地回望——可惜这里没有金佛经银佛经，只有青螺白石，原本的书页自然是湿透了。  
“想玩诚实人的游戏，帮忙写封信找洞庭龙王要经费啊。代写几篇，我保佑你的住所不遭火灾。”他也会帮刺史和湖南观察使（大概相当于潇湘和洞庭湖？）写文章。

渐渐水中有了他三十四岁之前的诗文——很多没存底稿，是孤本。他笑我太愚钝，没有孔窍更没有心肝，先从这些读起。我浏览题目，立刻翻到了“吾故居钧天帝宫，下上星辰，呼嘘阴阳，薄蓬莱、羞昆仑而不即者……”。  
“口气真大。哎，别走，河东先生！”他极其珍视自己的郡望，我也喜欢带个河字呼唤这位邻居，仿佛他是同类，“早就想问了，楚辞的美人香草，男子雌声，有意思吗？”  
他正在晞干满头长发，顿了顿：“政治的艺术，需要将最难听的真话，包装成易于接受的样子。”  
“可是你明明也会直接骂皇帝，什么秦康公、河间妇的。”我只敢在心里回嘴。

他离开前，手抚着溪头那棵梅树，问我还有多久化为龙。我回答道，十年，要排队，比交趾人移民唐国排队更久。  
“你再坚持坚持，一切都会变好，我先回故乡长安了。”他看起来特别愉快，轻盈，婉若游龙，亮得像犀牛角的光焰，把沉疴病痛都蜕了下去，淤泥般蜕在岸边。

长。安。  
可是我忽然好想哭。再也没有哪个读书的倒霉蛋会像他这样，为我取名，真的提笔写信交给我寄到龙宫，眉眼又凌厉又温柔，生气时总说要用我洗脚，却还是只洗了巾帻。  
那一天的眼泪结成了橘子那么大的空泡，透明的过熟的橘柚，放进心窝一戳就炸碎了。于是用菱叶串好他留赠的玉环，随着水波搏动不停。我想我并非全无心肝。

到最后，只经七年便成为蛟龙，因为又有人写了关于我的诗，珍珠几乎填平了洼洞。  
“溪水悠悠春自来。”


End file.
